Delusions of Grandeur
by Deadly Poppy
Summary: The reality of the world came crashing down. I wasn’t marrying Fred. I was marrying George, because I couldn’t raise my unborn baby all by myself. I wasn’t marrying Fred, I was marrying his brother. "No, I do not" Then I ran. Who knows where. Just...away
1. The One With The Wedding

It was beautiful. Really. Mrs. Weasley had really outdone herself. The long, billowy white dress, the satin heels, the purple flowers. The groom. It was all lovely.

I was surprised to be pulled out of my internal monologue by the words, "I do."

I think I may have gasped, forgetting for a moment that I was getting married. Then I breathed a sigh of pure happiness and bliss, and turned to face the love of my life. My beloved Fred.

"…And do you, Katie, take George…" Oh my god. The reality of the world came crashing down. I wasn't marrying my love. My Fred. I was marrying George, to honor Fred's memory. Because I couldn't raise my unborn baby all by myself. I wasn't marrying Fred, I was marrying his brother. "…as long as you both shall live?"

"I d-" I paused. George. Not Fred. This had all seemed a good idea when we'd discussed it a few weeks ago. Yes, discussed. There was no proposal. We discussed it. I told him I would never love anyone but Fred, and he told me he would never love anyone because he was too empty without Fred, and I had needed someone to be the father of Fred's baby, and it had all seemed like such a good idea at the time!

"I d-" I tried again, but something stopped me. Did I really want to do this? I had always dreamed of my wedding day. Just like this. Hell, the groom even looked exactly the same!

But it wasn't like this. No, this was all wrong.

"No," I said simply, startling everyone, myself included. And I swear, I know it, that for a second, there was definitely relief on George's face.

And then I ran.

* * *

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! HOW MANNY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? YEESH!**


	2. The One With The Hogs Head

I didn't know where I was running. But I guess the shock kept everyone rooted in place for a few moments at least, because I was completely out of sight of everyone by the time I apparated away.

Yes, yes, I know I'm not supposed to do that anymore, what with the baby and all, but it was fine, and I promise not to do it again.

I wasn't entirely sure where I was, but it looked familiar, so I turned around.

Hogsmeade

I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't sure where I would end up, as there were far to many thoughts running through my mind to settle on one place. Just as well I ended up here and not in Knockturn Alley.

Incidentally, I was directly in front of the Hog's Head, and I decided to go in there to wash my face. Tears were causing my mascara to clump against my eyes, and I'm sure my face was very red.

Oh, and I was in a wedding dress.

So, my head held high, shoulders back, I lifted the increasingly muddy dress and walked with as much dignity as possible into the Hog's Head.

"We're closed," Aberforth said without turning to look at me.

"Please can I wash up here?" I pleaded.

He turned around. "Sweet Merlin, child! What have you gone and done to yourself?"

"I've run from my wedding," I told him.

He rolled his eyes and, seemingly against his better judgment, sat me down, gave me a butterbeer, and made me tell him the whole story.

He nodded slowly through the whole story, handing me tissues when I needed them. When I was done, all he said was, "Here," and handed me a key with _Room 3 _scrawled on it.

I felt tears forming in my eyes as I thanked him.

"Don't get all weepy on me girl," he said gruffly. "This isn't for permanent, ya hear? Just until you decide where you wanna go."

And with that, he left. But that's okay. I think he's a nice person, he just doesn't know how to talk to people.

**********

That night I took a four hour bath.

Of course, it wasn't a total waste of time. I did a lot of thinking during that time.

I thought about all sorts of things. First I was just sitting their, thinking of baby names. I was hoping I'd have a girl. I could be a single mother with a little girl. But I didn't know the first thing about little boys.

So I thought about the pros and cons of baby boys and girls for a while.

Then I thought about George. I felt so very guilty for leaving him at the altar like that. But as I said before, I think he was more relieved than anything. Mrs. Weasley I as a little afraid of, but I think this was one marriage she'd been opposed to from the start.

So after I thought about that, I wondered where I planned on going. I actually had quite a bit of money. George and I weren't exactly going on a honeymoon, but we were going to spend a few days away somewhere, to get away from everything. Instead of having to pack everything, I'd learned a spell where I could fit everything I needed into one small bag, so most of my important possessions were in a small blue purse I'd tucked into my dress.

And so that problem was solved.

But still, I needed a plan. I needed a place to live, a job, a way to care for my baby. How was I supposed to get a job while I was pregnant? No one's going to hire someone who's going to need maternity leave in just a few months.

That's another thing. How will I get around? I can't apparate, I'm already four months pregnant.

So then I thought about _that_ for a while, and by this time, I'd wasted a lot of time and hot water, and accomplished absolutely nothing.

Wonderful.

*********

When I woke up the next morning, there were eggs and bacon in front of my door. My eyes again filled with tears at how nice Aberforth was being.

That was when I realized something. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't stay anywhere.

I needed to get out. I needed to be somewhere where no one would ask me questions or try and hold me still. I needed to be away.

So I put everything back into my purse, hugged Aberforth goodbye against his will, and left.

* * *

**Remember, I don't own Harry Potter, as much as I wish I did. But I am liking how this story is going, so keep reading! Also, read my other Katie stories or stories about other characters. Reviews are like chocolate hugs!**


	3. The One With The Deal

I didn't make it very far out of the Hog's Head. I hadn't exactly planned where I was going.

So I sat there. And sat there. And sat there. And then it started to snow. **(AN: No clue when the Battle of Hogwarts was, so for all I know three months after it could have been the middle of summer, but it's going to be winter, alright?)**

So while I sat there, in the gradually building up snow, I thought some more about baby names. No lie. That's actually what I thought about.

So then, while I was sitting there, thinking about baby names and how wonderful it would be to have a baby girl, when who should come along but Minerva McGonagall.

"Katie Bell?" she asked incredulously. "Whatever are you doing here?"

I looked up at her. "Oh, if you think this looks bad, you should have seen me last night."

She raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. Probably using that strange teacher sixth sense to know something was wrong she said to me, "You know, after all was said and done, Madame Hooch decided to settle for the slower lane of life. There's a position open for flying master at Hogwarts."

I smiled appreciatively at her. "That's a very kind offer Professor," I said sincerely. "But I'm afraid it's impossible."

"Why, dear?"

I stood and gestured to my now slightly obvious stomach.

"Oh," she said, taken aback. "Mr. Weasley?" she asked, her eyes sympathetic. I nodded.

"Ah, well that changes things," she said. "What are you going to do?" she asked me.

"I don't know yet, professor," I said honestly. "All I can think about right now is how much I want to get away from here."

She thought for a moment. "What about you running a sort of errand for me?" she asked slowly.

"What kind of 'errand'?" I asked, tentatively.

"Well, I have to find a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher before next year. You could find one for me."

"How would I do that?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, it would be simple. I could give you some money, some directions, and all you'd have to do would be to go around and meet with people. Find me the top five of your recommendation, and bring them back to me." She smiled at me.

I got the feeling she was leaving something out. "How long would this take me?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Oh," she said biting her lip. "Well, there would be a couple of…hundred people…in five different countries…I'm sure you could accomplish it…"

I widened my eyes. "Professor!" I cried, laughing. "You aren't trying to help me at all! You just need someone to do this!"

McGonagall looked affronted. "This would be beneficial to both of us, my dear. You could get away from here for a while, free of charge, and I would have someone I trust doing the job for me."

When she put it like that, I didn't even have to think twice before I said, "Deal."


	4. The One With The Drunk Oliver

Clearly I'm insane. Yep. Just mad. I've gone loopy, and St. Mungo's will have to take me in.

Hmm. You know, that wouldn't be so bad. A nice, warm bed every night, three meals a day, free of charge. And dessert…

What the hell? No, no, I'm not going to check myself into St. Mungo's. Stupid idea. Just got a little carried away is all. No, bad idea. No.

So back to reality. Where was I? I right: Clearly I'm insane. Because you see, if I wasn't insane, I wouldn't be standing at the fireplace in McGonagall's office, armed with all the Floo Powder I'll need and more, plenty of Galleons to last me about a year (bless McGonagall and the school's Defense Against the Dark Arts budget), and of course my small purse with most of my possessions in it.

So, yeah, I'm insane. I must be, if I'm actually planning to travel the world, pregnant, to find Hogwarts their newest DADA teacher. Insane.

But, you know, whatever.

"Bye Professor," I said. "And thank you, so much."

She just smiled at me and gestured toward the fireplace. Now or never.

Let's go with now, shall we? So I stepped into the fireplace, threw down the powder, and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

*********

Yes, you heard right. My first stop on my big world tour was Diagon Alley. No lie. I had a few things to pick up, after all.

I stopped to buy some more clothes, as mine were starting to get a bit tight and I knew this was only the beginning.

On the way out of the clothes store, everything properly crammed into my charmed purse, I passed by the Leaky Cauldron, wishing I could stop in for a drink when who should stumble out but my old Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood.

"Oliver!" I called happily. "Oliver!"

He looked over, no sign of recognition on his face. He staggered toward me.

"Ah, Alicia, you're looking well," he slurred.

"I'm Katie, Oliver," I corrected him. "And you're drunk."

"Katie, darling!" he cried jovially. "You're looking quite lovely." And then he put his arm around me.

"Oliver, I'm pregnant, and you are still drunk," I told him flatly. When I removed his arm from my shoulders, however, he fell over.

"Oliver!" I groaned. Then I pulled him off the ground and back into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Do you have any rooms available?" I asked the bartender.

"No for that one," she replied, pointing at Oliver. "I just kicked him out of here for nearly startin' a fight. Now get out."

I sighed heavily. This was already a very difficult trip.

"Oliver, wake up!" I shouted at him once we were back out in the snow.

Mumbling and groaning, he came back to consciousness. "Oh, Katie, how did you get into my flat?"

"Oliver, get up!" I told him. "I have to catch a train in an hour and I refuse to leave you out here in the snow. Come on, up!"

He let me pull him out of the snow and was able to carry most of his own weight, although still leaning onto me for support.

"Come on, Ollie," I said, annoyed, as I pulled him along. "Where's your flat?"

"In Ireland, all the stew is…Irish!" Oliver sang, quoting a muggle movie that I had no idea where he would have seen.

"OLIVER!" I shouted. That got his attention. "Sorry, but I need to know where you live."

"I don't," he replied. "Got evicted after the team kicked me out."

I groaned. "Oliver, how?"

"Found someone better I s'pose," he muttered.

"Oliver, you are the best keeper in the world, but I don't have time for this. Where are you gonna go?"

"Can I go with you?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Oliver, I am going to Greece on an errand for McGonagall. You cannot come."

He hung his, managing to look a bit like a lonely puppy, even in his drunken state.

"Fine," I muttered. "To Greece. But I'm leaving you there!" I warned him.

He nodded. "Fine, just as long as I can come!"

"Well, come on then."


	5. Message To My Readers

**A MESSAGE TO MY READERS**

VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ

Honey, I'm home! Yes, I'm at it again. For a while I had decided that I was going to focus on more productive writing, but you know what? Fanfiction is fun, and I miss it! So here I am, writing again.

I am, however, writing under a new pen name. My new account is Princess Corkey, and below you will find a list of stories that will be on that as well as a link.

* * *

New Profile: .net/u/3790840/Princess_Corkey

**Lost In Another Time**: This story was so much fun to write, and I reread it often for inspiration, but I recently realized how much I've grown as a writer since then, and it makes me wish I could rewrite it, and I realized, why don't I? So here it is, the remastering of Lost, now called **Her Name Was Alexandra**. Three chapters are already up. Not much different yet, but I am hoping to add to it. I want to explore the Lily/James relationship in it a little further, as well as add a few more supporting characters and straighten out the timeline. Suggestions? Love 'em! Link: .net/s/8151596/1/Her_Name_Was_Alexandra

**My Other Half: **MOH will be remastered much the same as Lost, under the name **The Other Half**. I would like Allyson to have a few personality changes, making her less unpredictable so to convey that she is more vulnerably than I initially showed. Also, I would like this story to be a little longer and completely change the last chapter for I look back and feel it is a terrible ending.

**Kiss Me In The Rain, Fallen Angel, Look Into The Future, Delusions of Grandeur, **: Existing chapters will remain mostly the same, possible minor tweaking, but the story will be reposted and continued on the new account.

**Tension, Uncomfortable, A Forgotten Story**: Will be tweaked slightly for typos, but otherwise will remain the same and simply reposted on the new account.

**Never Alone, Meet The Family, All's Fair in Love and Friendship, Katie Bell: Socially Inept: **Existing chapters will be rewritten and then story will be continued on the new account. **(All's fair will be shortened to simply that. I don't like longer titles for most stories.)**

**My Star Chaser (To become simply Star Chaser), Not My Night, and Cinderella Masquerade, Lily Potter: Daughter, Sister, and Disappointment (To become Lily Potter: Disappointment)**: Possibly rewritten, but lower on the priority list. Saving for a rainy day or once all above projects are completed.


End file.
